Pokemon Ash's Love
by pinkmol
Summary: Ok, this is about ash. LOL! anyway, its about Dawn meeting ash and ash going to misty n stuff like that. I am gonna put it as K but it might have some minor and mild kissing n stuff like that.I DO NOT OWN POKEMON


**Hope you like my new Fan fic!**

**

* * *

**

"Misty? Misty!" called Ash

"Hello Ash, I hope your journey with Dawn is fun…Is fun...Fun…" Misty's voice trailed off and she started disappearing into the fog.

"Misty! Don't go! Misty!" begged Ash. But it was too late. She was gone.

"Misty!!! Come back!" Ash fell on his knees. "Misty!!"…

Suddenly, Ash woke up.

"Phew, It was just a dream…" sighed Ash, but that dream had brought back memories. Good memories. "I wonder where she is now…"

Then Ash closed his eyes and gently went to sleep…

The next day 

"Ash! Its time to wake up!" shouted his Mom from downstairs.

"Ok" Ash said sleepily.

"Remember to go to Professor Oak and pick up Mr. Mime from his Lab!" his Mom reminded him.

"Ok mom!" replied Ash. Ashes rushed downstairs and washed his Cole-coloured hair. He brushed his teeth and scrambled his clothes on. Then he dashed out the door to Professor Oak's Lab. He didn't want to be late to get Mr. Mime for his mom.

"Hello Ash, Here is your Mr. Mime for your mom." Professor Oak handed over the Mr. Mime to Ash.

"Thanks!" said Ash. Before he could run back to his mom, Professor Oak stopped him.

"Oh, before I forget, Misty gave me this to give you. She said it was important" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Just the word 'Misty' made Ash think back to when he travelled with her.

"Ash, Ash!" Professor Oak waved his hand in front of him.

"Sorry Professor! I was _miles_ away!" Ash chuckled.

"Ok! Bye Ash!" laughed Professor Oak.

"Bye!" Ash turned round and ran back to his house.

He gave Mr. Mime to his mom then hurried upstairs. He sat on his bed then opened his bag. He'd stuffed the letter in there. He searched in the front pocket, In the back, In the side and in the main pocket. He couldn't find it _anywhere_. What was he going to do? Then he had a flash-back to when he took the letter from Professor Oak. He'd gave it Mr. Mime! Ash ran downstairs and found Mr. Mime about to open the letter! "NO!!!" Ash cried. He jumped at Mr. Mime. "Give me the letter!" He said as he tugged at the letter.

"Mime!" said Mr. Mime. He looked fierce.

"What's going on in there boys?" asked Delia (Ash's Mom)

"Mr. Mime wont give me this letter" Ash said.

"Mime, mimey, mime mime mime" exclaimed Mr. Mime.

"Oh Mr. Mime, give Ash back his letter" sighed Delia.

"Mime…" Mr. Mime moaned. He looked sad.

Now was his chance. Ash made a run for it. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He looked at the letter. On the front was Ash's name written in Misty's handwriting. He carefully turned the letter over and opened it. It said.

Dear Ash,

I wish that we could meet again. I miss you! Its just not right being the gym leader without you and erm…what's his name again? Oh yea, Brock. Anyway, Daisy and Violet and Lily have been fussing about what there new dance is going to be, and the decided to go abroad! They said I could be the gym leader _again_, while they went on there 'trip'. I need to tell you something important that cant be written in a letter because people could read it.

Signed

Your friend

Misty

"Ok, I guess this is now a journey to Cerulean City!" said Ash. He was glad he would be seeing Misty again.

'Ding Dong, Ding Dong' The doorbell had just rang. 'Better answer it' he thought. He collected his bag and his poke balls and walked downstairs to the door. When he opened it he saw a dark blue haired girl with a white hat on. She was also wearing a Black and pink dress with pink boots and black socks to match. She wore a dark pink scarf around her neck too. She carried a bag that was bulging with some sort of watches.

"Hi!" Said the girl, "I'm Dawn!"

"Hi, I'm Ash" said Ash.

"My father sent me out to the Kanto region to sell some of his friends Poketches. His friend makes them for him to sell. Do you want to buy one?" asked Dawn.

"Ok, I'll just tell my mom." Said Ash

"No need!" said Dawn stepping into Ash's house and finding his mom in the kitchen.

"Oh hi, Is this one of your friends Ash?" asked Delia.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Dawn. I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. My father asked me to sell some of his friend's Poketches." Said Dawn. "Ash here was going to buy one."

"Oh ok Ash." Said Delia as she got back to making Ash a packed lunch.

"Thanks Mom" spoke Ash

"Ash, I remember you from somewhere. Didn't you…You entered the Pokemon Battle Frontier and WON! I am totally in love with you!" Dawn's eyes brightened.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like the new story! I got the idea when I was looking up Pokemon on the Internet and found something called Pearl Shippy. It got me thinking about how Dawn would approach Ash when she met him. I hope you like it and I am a big fan of Pokemon! And don't worry, you'll be seeing more of Misty in the future chapters Please R&R and read all my other stories!**


End file.
